character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigra (Canon)/Mystery Idiot 50
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Final Form Demigra= Summary Demigra is the antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. His plan is to take control of Toki-Toki and gain control of time and space. He has also appeared as a villain in the game Dragon Ball Heroes Character Statistics Tier: 'At least '''2-C ' | '''High 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes/ Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: 'Over 75 million years old, possibly existed before time (Older than Beerus who in Xenoverse existed before the Majins who are time immoral) '''Classification: '''Wizard, Demon, Demon God (After absorbing Toki-Toki and Heroes) Power and '''Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel (Sent the Future Warrior to a different timeline), Invisibility (The Future Warrior couldn't see Demigra until Beerus outed him), Power negation (With seasoning arrow, De-Transformed SSJ3 Goku), Status effect inducement, Power negation (His dark energy reduced your power), Energy absorption (Demigra and his clones can absorb power from people), Fusionism (Stole Towa's powers who was going to fuse the Demon realm and the mortal universe) Clone creation (Created clones that can act on their own. One even fought Beerus and the Future Warrior), Statistics amplification (Constantly grew in power and speed while he was imprisoned in the Crack of Time), Life Manipulation (Can use the ability "Draw" to absorb life energy), Poison manipulation (Via bloody sauce), Homing energy, Intangibility (Can turn into sentient energy), Sealing (Can seal enemies in a time shackle), Heat manipulation, Cold manipulation, Acausality, Power transfer (Gave Chamel his power), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerates even after his body and soul are destroyed), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can create wormholes, Resurrection (Comes back even after Beat kills him. Stole Towas powers who came back through pure hatred), Can revive the dead, Concept Creation (Aided in the creation of the Demon realm which works on magic as oppose to physics. Planned to create a new history, after destroy the current one, with everything in it, including concepts), Reality warping, lightning manipulation, Existence erasure (Stated many times that he would erase the Future Warrior out of existence), Void manipulation (Created a castle that does not exist. ), Non-Corporal (In energy form), Possible Abstract existence (Can come back as long as hatred exists in the world), Paralysis, Soul-fire manipulation, High degree Mind manipulation (Controlled many powerful warriors such as Broly and Frieza), Set traps, High degree Space-Time manipulation (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time, and stated that he controls all of time and space), All the powers of Towa, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Resistance to the following: Existence Erasure, Time manipulation, Mind manipulation, Decay inducement , Time Frame Creation (Create time itself along with timelines ), Thought manipulation (count this. )and Transmutation Attack Potency:' At least '''Multi-Universal' | High Multiverse +| Low Complex Multiversal Speed: Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown '| '''Unknown '''physically. '''Immeasurable '''Via telekinesis (Can lift timelines and hurl them at opponents) 'Striking Strength: 'At least '''Multi-Universal '| '''High Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Universal '(Clashed with Chronoa who can destroy timelines) | '''High Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal '(Tanked attacks from Xeno Goku and Beat, both of who can transcend the multiverse) '''Stamina: '''Extremely high | Higher than before | Extremely high '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. At least '''Multi-Universal '''with ki blasts and attacks. '''Multiversal '''with Teleportation | Standard melee range. '''High Multiversal '''with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Extended Melee range with staff (base form). '''Low Complex Multiversal '''with ki blasts, attacks and wormholes '''Standard equipment: '''His staff 'Intelligence: '''Genius. Demigra formed a plan to become the God of time and space for over 75 million years and escaped his imprisonment in the Crack of time. Said to have magic that transcends human knowledge. Possibly nigh-omniscience with Toki-Toki absorbed '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | None Notable | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a full list, see here '''Key: '''Base | Toki-Toki absorbed | Dragon Ball Heroes '''Note #1: '''It should be noted that most, if not all Dragon Ball games are connected to the DBH continuity as evident here. Thus all statements and feats scale to Heroes. DBH is a continuation of DBX and the Demigra that died in Xenoverse is the same as the one in Heroes. '''Note #2: The following is an explaination of Multiverse + Feats. First of all, every single Dragon Ball game is a part of Dragon Ball Heroes. Note #3: This profile and the content/scans in it was originally summarized and written by Zenkaibattery1 here. All credit goes to him Category:Mystery idiot 50 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1